The present application relates generally to vehicle controls including dynamic vehicle parameter determination. Traditionally, vehicle controls have used constant calibratible values for parameters relating to vehicle losses such as power loss due to aerodynamic drag, power loss due to rolling resistance, power loss due to powertrain losses and others. Some attempts have been made to provide dynamic determination of such vehicle parameters, however, existing efforts suffer from a number of shortcomings including those respecting complexity, computational burden and reliability, among other drawbacks. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems, and controls disclosed herein.